


You're Dirtier When You're Clean

by Foxfairy8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Teasing, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfairy8/pseuds/Foxfairy8
Summary: After a long, hard day at work, you decide to take a relaxing bath. When your boyfriend, Xu Minghao, returns home that night, he is confident that he will make you forget everything.





	You're Dirtier When You're Clean

You’re exhausted. 

After a long day, you relax in the warm water, sinking further into the bathtub as the hum of the outside world begins to fade. You’re eyelids flutter, but before you can slip into a state of drowsiness, the door suddenly opens. Quickly, you sit up and bring your knees in. A look of relief and affection appears on your face as you see your boyfriend leaning against the frame. He wore a loose-fitting black t-shirt, tucked in the front to show off a tacky leather belt. He smiles in the doorway.

“Hello, my love.” Minghao says gently. “How was work?”

“It was… pretty rough.” You sigh. Minghao frowns.

“Is there anything I can do?”

You can’t help but to giggle. His concern is so innocent and yet naughty thoughts begin to cross your mind. He takes notice of your reaction, recognizing the blush flaring on your cheeks. His demeanor suddenly changes.

“If that’s how you want to play it tonight, then I will gladly make it so.” He purrs with a hint of cheekiness. 

When he closes the door, your heart is racing so fast that you instantly stand and grab a towel, throwing it over yourself while you flip the switch of the hairdryer. In the mirror, a beaming girl looks back at you.

This bitch is about to get some action from Xu Minghao. You think devilishly.

Hurriedly, you finish and reach for the doorknob. Stepping into the bedroom, your eyes are immediately drawn to him, who is sitting back on the bed with one knee hitched up. He looks up from his book and snaps it shut. You manage a shy smile, the towel still clinging to your body. Languidly, he moves off of the bed and approaches you with a hungry look in his gaze, which is fixed only on you. He stops inches from your face.

“Drop the towel.” He huffs shortly.

“What...?”

“Drop the towel.” He enunciates more clearly, lifting his chin in a menacing stance.

Hesitantly, you let the towel fall to the floor. You shiver when the cold air hits you, and your nipples harden. Minghao’s eyes dance over your vulnerable figure, his pupils dilating when he likes what he sees. Your heart is pounding against your chest, and you think you might collapse from his brooding glare filled with lust and desire. 

Slowly, he grasps you at your sides, his thumbs brushing over the erect nubs of your breasts. He knows how sensitive the skin is there, but he only adds more pressure. You whimper softly. This seems to bring him a great deal of satisfaction. Smirking, he leans in and nibbles along your collarbone, leaving a trail of delicate kisses. You tilt back your head and reach up to bury your fingers in his jet black hair. It isn’t long before his mouth turns merciless, and the more you move your hand into his tangled hair, the more aggressive he becomes, biting down without warning on your neck. You moan, and he growls into your exposed flesh. You can feel his hands sliding down your back, and you yelp with surprise when he grabs your plump ass.

“Minghao…” You breathe.

“Be quiet.”

“Minghao, I…”

He breaks away, his hands squeezing your shoulders as he stares at you intently.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t remember whatever happened at work today, so just relax, okay?”

Without another word, he shoves you onto the mattress. You watch in a kind of trance as he sweeps back his hair and then moves his hands down to raise his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side where it lands in a heap. You swallow hard. His beautiful chest, now exposed, rises and falls with his breathing as he looks down at your naked body. He can tell that you’re quivering with ungodly anticipation. Silently, he turns and walks over to the dresser in the corner, reaching inside of a small box to extract a condom. As he does this, he never breaks eye contact.

This is so hot.

Stepping lightly over to the edge of the bed, he works the belt through his jeans and yanks them down his hips, not taking them off entirely. With his teeth, he tears open the packet effortlessly.

Shit. You think. Shit shit shit. Your hands are clenching the sheets. 

Minghao bites his bottom lip as he reaches into his boxer shorts and takes out his long joystick, using his other hand to fasten the condom over the tip. You hear the latex snap as his finger is plucked away. He looks at you a second longer while his thumb caresses the length of his prick. In his eyes, there is a hint of mischievousness. It’s as if he’s contemplating how to fuck you. You can make only one guess: hard. 

“Do you trust me, y/n?”

You nod, wanting so much for him to enter you already.

“Really? You seem a little…” He moves to stroke your inner thigh. “...tense.” He finally hisses. 

His index finger is teasing its way to your entrance, and you can’t take it any longer.

“Please…” You beg. 

He makes that familiar pouty face, which curves into a playful grin as he grazes over your clit. You recoil at the coldness of his touch.

“I’m sorry, y/n. Sometimes I just get carried away.” He chuckles before slamming into you, rewarding you with fantastic thrusts. 

You moan loudly as he fills you to the zenith. Both of his hands slip underneath you and you feel him lifting your pelvis off of the bed, bringing it closer to his waist. A heat builds in your abdomen and rushes to your opening. He raises an eyebrow, knowing very well that you’re about to come.

“So soon?” He purrs dangerously. 

He takes pride in this, and his tongue darts out and glides over his lips as he concentrates, willing you to release. Throwing back your head, you reach orgasm as he penetrates even deeper, prying your legs so far apart that you think he’ll snap them. Your walls contract and his cock twitches inside of you. He groans in ecstasy as your warmth travels up his length, and, panting heavily, your muscles go limp as the climax eventually dies. His forehead glistened with sweat, Minghao carefully pulls out and cleans himself up while you recover your breath. 

A few minutes later, he returns with a glass of water. Lifting your head gingerly, he presses the glass to your lips, sliding onto the bed next to you as you savor the cool liquid. When you finish, he takes it and places it beside the headboard on the nightstand. You rest your head in his lap, closing your eyes as he begins to stroke your hair lovingly.

“Feel better?” He coos.

You nod weakly.

“That was awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read my first public fanfic! If you want more, please let me know! <3


End file.
